


Half Kryptonian Child

by echo_85



Series: Sanvers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And so there for I wrote my first Sanvers fanfic, Aunt Kara Danvers, Aunt Lena Luthor, Big Sister Maggie Sawyer, Dansen breaks up, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I really miss Sanvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor gets a family she deserve, Mama Maggie Sawyer, Mom Alex Danvers, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_85/pseuds/echo_85
Summary: I'm shitty with summaries so I'm not gonna do one. All you have to know is Sanvers is endgame like they deserve to be. It's been nearly 3 years since they broke up and it still gets me. No offense to the Dansen fans, but like I don't ship those two. I mean Chyler  chose Flo to play Maggie, and Chyler's husband even approved of Flo to play his wife's tv girlfriend/fiancée. I mean how do you beat that? Plus if Lexa from the 100 was able to return at the finale why couldn't Maggie as well. Anyways hope you guys enjoy. It's my first Sanvers fanfic.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers & Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lucy Lane
Series: Sanvers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057064
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sanvers fanfic, so I hope I did ok. If you guys have any suggestion or recommendation comment it down below. Also all grammar mistakes are mine. Also english isn't my first language so there might be a lot of grammar mistakes. I'm too lazy to do a fully check over grammar mistakes.

‘ Shit’ Maggie thought as she came closer to the object in front of her. It’s a kryptonian pod, she knows that for sure. It’s the same as Kara’s pod in the DEO. She had been pursuing a case about an illegal alien trafficking movement underground and gotten a lead from one of her buddies that worked underground. So she went to the warehouse, on the east side of the city that she had been told to go to, but instead she found an abandoned pod. There was something more like someone and by the looks of it, guessing that it’s a child. She takes out her phone and contacts Winn. 

W: Hey 

M: I need Kara now, also if you can get the med bay ready on stand by that would be very helpful 

After the break-up, she had moved back to Gotham for a year but then she got transferred back to National City as Captain, though very much still likes to be called Detective though. She doesn’t really ask for help from the DEO if she could help it because it was all too close to home, but this one is a bit too close to Girl of Steel. 

W: Yea sure, are you ok? Do we need to send a team in?

M: No, just send Kara, it’s a bit too close to home to her 

W: Krypton?

M: Kinda, look I found a pod, it looks like a kryptonian pod but I don’t think whoever is in there have a lot of time, their lifeline is failing

W: Pod? Wait what? Mag-

Maggie placed a hand on the pod, hoping that she could at least keep it company and make it feel safe until Kara gets here. 

“ It can’t be,” she hears the familiar whoosh land beside her. 

“ Kara, they don’t have a lot of time,” Maggie informed the blonde kryptonian. 

“ Right,” she shook herself out of her shock. 

“ I’ll meet you there, is my…-yea J’onn and Alex never removed it,” Kara answered the half asked question. Maggie nods her head before going to her bike and meeting the Girl of Steel back to the DEO. Her thoughts were going 100 mph. Was she going to run into Alex? Would Alex be mad that she was there? She was also concerned for the person inside the pod. She felt a pull or a calling to it and she doesn’t know why and it scares her. When she arrived at the DEo, there were a lot of surprised looks. She hasn’t stepped foot in the DEO since she and Alex ended things. 

“ Maggie!” A familiar voice yells making her smile. 

“Schott!” She greets back allowing him to hug her before pulling away. She’s grateful to have WInn as her best friend, after the break up he stayed in touch with her. After the break up, she went to his apartment to stay at which she was really grateful for Winn letting her. J’onn and Eliza hell even Lena stayed in touch as well. She knew that losing Alex was not the only one she lost. She also lost the family she found in Alex's life. She know that Kara tried to stay in touch but it was painful for Kara to be reminded of the sister she lost. Which she understands because she never had a sister before Kara, so to lose the closest thing she consider as a sister hurt. 

“ How is the person in the pod?” Maggie asks.

“ They found out Cadmus had gotten their hands on the pod before you did, it seems that Cadmus had been trying to do something to the pod well to the person inside but it had failed,” Winn started to fill her in. 

“ The child’s DNA was never fully complete when the pod was launched apparently Lillian had completed it using two people's DNA,” Winn says. “ The person is Krytonian but also it seems that Lillian had used yours and Alex’s DNA, making that person your guys’ kid.” 

“ What?” Maggie screeched. Why? Of all of the DNAs Lilian could have chose, why did she pick ours? Maggie thought. 

“ We discovered that she had used yours and Alex’s DNA to complete the child’s DNA, like the Kryptonian birthing matrix,” Winn explains. 

“ Wait does that mean the child would be a mini-Kara?” Maggie asks as she wraps her mind around the fact that she has a kid with Alex. The irony of it though. They broke up because she didn't want a child but fate seems to say other wise. 

“ We don’t know yet, we haven’t woken them up yet,” Winn says as they walk to the pod room, where the pod laid. Hamilton and other DEO scientists are there analyzing the pod.

“ Detective, do you want to wake her?” Hamilton asks. Maggie froze as she took in what the doctor said. Her. She has a daughter with Alex. 

“ Yes, also do any and every test to make sure Cadmus hasn’t done anything else to her,” Maggie says. Once Maggie gave her consent Kara tore the lid open, letting Maggie run to the little girl, picking her up and taking her to the med bay. Her daughter, it had felt weird to think but it felt right somehow. 

“ She’s not breathing!” a panicked Maggie says, placing the child down on the cot and begins CPR.

“ C’mon mija breathe,” Maggie says, pushing down on the child’s chest, trying to start her breathing. “ You’re gonna be ok, c’mon.” She switches from speaking spanish and english trying to coax the child to breathe. 

“ Yes, that’s it mija,” Maggie smiles when she feels her heartbeat. She pushes a piece of hair out of the little girl’s face, finally really seeing her for the first time. The child has the same skin pigment as Maggie and has Alex’s nose. The child’s face structure is a mix of Maggie’s and Alex’s. But the size of the child, Maggie knows that she got that from her. When the child woke, she woke panicking. 

“ Mija, hey, hey it’s ok, mama’s here,” It was more of the instinct to call herself that surprises Maggie than anything else. She confided in Winn about kids and he was the one who managed to make her look at it in a new perspective. He told her about his life story and how hard his life was being a child of psychopath. She and Winn visited orphanages and foster homes for her to experience being around kids. Sure she's worked with kids on her line of job but she didn't really had the time to get to know them so for her to learn that She actually enjoys the company of kids was surprising. She never dreamed of having kids in her future and it was like that for a while which was why she and Alex broke up because she didn’t want kids while Alex did. She and Alex never actually fully talked about the whole kid department, never even tried to before they broke up. Maggie shakes her head, clearing her mind of the past and focus her attention to the little girl on the cot. Maggie takes off her leather jacket and button up shirt leaving her in her sport bra. She had read somewhere that skin to skin helps mothers and fathers bond with their child. So she was going to do that if it was gonna help her bond with her child. The child had calmed down the moment she was placed against Maggie’s chest. The child felt the connection with her, in her mind she knew that the woman is her mother. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to put their child name, and I didn't want to use Maggie's OG child's name so instead I pick Nyela. It means "one who will succeed" which seems very fitting since it's a Sanvers' child.

Maggie was stuck in the med bay for a while since Hamilton still needed to run tests on the child which Maggie didn’t mind. 

“ So her blood is clean and we’ll know soon enough if we’ll have a mini supergirl running around or not,” Hamilton says. Well at least Cadmus hasn’t corrupted her daughter. She thought. 

“ So how old is she right now?” Maggie asks rubbing her little girl’s back to soothe her back to sleep if she had accidently woken her up. 

“ Around 2 or 3, it’s hard to decipher since she’s also Kryptonian and they age slower than us,” Hamilton says. 

“ Ok, is she gonna have random growth spurts or will she grow normal?” Maggie asks. 

“ We think she’ll grow normal,” Hamilton says. “ It’s been probably a long day for you, so rest detective.” She leaves giving the new mother privacy, meanwhile Kara and Winn were talking. 

“ Can you believe it? I’m an aunt! She’s Kryptonian like Kal and me, we have a legacy beyond us,” Kara gushed about the newly discovered Kryptonian child. 

“ Yeah, I’m an uncle!” Winn exclaimed. They gush about how cute the new family member and how Maggie is adorable with her daughter. 

“ How do you think Alex will take this? I mean she and Kelly just hit 7 months,” Winn says. 

“ We have to tell Alex, I forgot about that,” says Kara in realization. “ Now that Maggie is back, this is gonna be messy.” 

“ Let’s not tell her yet,” says Winn, getting a confused look from Kara. He spoke before she could say something. “ Let Maggie have this moment with her child, let her bond with her. We both know that the little girl will instantly love and adore Alex but we both know Mags, she’s trying to be everything that their child needs right now,” Winn explains. Kara saw his logic, that little girl is literally Maggie’s only blood family because her other blood relative shunned her out. That little girl will be Maggie’s legacy when she dies. She’s the only other Sawyer. 

“ Yea, I get what you mean,” Kara says. Kara watched and listened to them sleep for two hours since she had nothing to do since there were no crimes being committed and she had a day off from her CatCo job. It melts Kara’s heart of how much the child resembles both Alex and Maggie. She waits for them to wake up so she could introduce herself to the little girl properly. The child is much as her biological family as she is Maggie’s and Alex’s. 

“ Hey Little Danvers,” Maggie greets with those dimple smiles of hers. Kara smiled back, greeting her a hi. She noticed how her niece burrowed herself against Maggie. 

“ It's ok, she’s family, she’s your tia,” Maggie sasy coaxing the young girl to look at Kara. The child had that signature “Maggie tilt” which she had definedly got from her Maggie. 

“ Does she have a name?” Kara asks. 

“ Nyela Zor-El Sawyer-Danvers, I hope you don’t mind that I put your family house name in her name, it’s just-” Maggie didn’t finish her sentence because she soon was engulfed in an embrace with the blonde Kryptonian. 

“ Thank you,” 

“ Of course Little Danvers,” Maggie says as Kara pulls away. “ I want her to be proud of who she is and to never feel that she needs to hide a part of herself. She’s your family.” 

“ Me,” the little girl pointed at herself. “ Nyela?” Kara and Maggie nodded. 

“ Do you like it?” Maggie asks insecurities seeping in her voice, which her daughter and Kara picked up on. 

“ Me wife it,” the little girl says, easing her mother’s insecurities. Maggie smiles at her, kissing her head. They learned that Nyela knew how to speak Kryptonese which made Kara’s heart soar. She can talk in Kryptonese with someone other than her cousin even though they’re only 3 years old. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I decided to keep Winn in the story because I love him, and miss him on the show. I also wanted Brainy in story too because how could I not. He's too funny even though he isn't trying to.

It’s been three weeks since they found the pod, and found the discovery of the miracle child of Alex and Maggie. Nyela seems to develop a deep bond with Maggie and Kara. J’onn, Winn, and Nia bonded with her as well. Maggie and Supergirl had been on a mission that changed their lives forever. On that mission, there had been some sort of rock found. It seems that Cadmus and other aliens had been trying to find it because of the power it held in it. Maggie and Kara made contact with it before J’onn could tell them not to. They had both passed out and were immediately brought to the med bay at the DEO. 

“ Sir, I don’t think these readings are right, I've never seen anything like this before,” Hamilton informed her ex-Director. 

“ Agent Schott, Brainy, look into that rock that they touch and what it did to them,” J’onn ordered. 

“ Yes, sir,” 

“ On it,” 

“ Mama? Mama!” a familiar voice sounded off calling for her unconcious mother. 

“ Papa? Why no mama up?” the little half Kryptonian asks tilting her head along with a crinkle in confusion. 

“ Mama is sleeping, she’s very tired so we’re gonna let mama rest ok?” J’onn says, picking up his grandchild. Her big doe brown eyes stared off at her mother’s sleeping form, thinking of what to do before deciding wanting to be with her. 

“ Papa, down,” Nyela patted her grandpa’s armto be put down so J’onn did, placing her down gently on the ground. Once her feet touched the ground she ran to her mother’s cot. 

“ Help?” Nyela looks up, which made J’onn chuckle at how much she reminded him of her mothers. He picked her up and placed her next to her mother, which she immediately curled against her. Kara is the first to wake out of the 2, her head pounding. 

“ You’re awake, how are you feeling?” a nurse asks.

“ Tired, and confused, what happened?” says Kara. 

“ You and Maggie were on a mission, and touched a rock that knocked you both out for nearly 18 hours,” J’onn replied. “ Kara, when you both touched that rock it bonded you guys for life, like the bond with Martians but slightly different.” 

“ So are you saying that I share my mind with Maggie?” Kara asks. 

“ More like your soul, everything you feel she feels and vise versa,” he says. “ That rock came from a planet called Atarah, aliens who use that rock to connect on a deeper level with lovers, twins, siblings, and or any other type of relationships.” Kara was trying to wrap that around her mind. She shares a soul with her sister’s ex-fiancėe. What are the chances of that? But she’s glad that it was Maggie instead of some DEO agent that she isn’t close to. So many questions ran in her mind. 

“ Little Danvers, I love you and all but please quiet that mind of yours please it’s like buzzing bees in my mind,” she hears a familiar voice making her head turn to it. 

“ Maggie!” 

“ One and only Little Danvers,” Maggie responded. “ I heard everything and look, we'll find a way to make it our new normal. I’m scared just as you are but we have J’onn to guide us through. We’ll be okay Kaara because we have been through crazy and back. There’s nothing we can’t do when we’re together huh?” It helps Kara calm down. 

“ You’re right, sorry about the headache,” Kara apologized. 

“ It’s alright so we share a soul, how does that work?” Maggie asks sitting up carefully not to wake her sleeping daughter. 

“ To be honest, I don’t really know. There’s no case like ours, a Kryptonian and human bound to each other for life so we’ll be learning but hey we got this,” Kara says. 

“ Yea, plus J’onn will be there to help us,” Maggie says, shooting Kara a smile. 

~Two Weeks Later~ 

They get use to being bonded to each other. J’onn is no longer able to hear Maggie’s thoughts which he doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or not. They discover that Maggie has some of Kara’s abilities like speed, strength and height senses. She’s not as strong or as fast as a Kryptonian but faster and stronger than an average human being. Plus she can heal faster. 

“ So what’s it like to share a soul with someone?” Winn asks. 

“ Weird but special, I could hear and feel Maggie’s thoughts and emotions, everything was all over the place but once we learned how to control them, it calmed down. We have a deeper understanding of one another which makes sense because the rock was for connecting two people on a different level,” Kara says trying to explain what it was like but it was impossible. Winn, J’onn and Hamilton are the only ones who know about Kara and Maggie’s condition because J’onn worries that if that information got into the wrong hands then it would not be well for Supergirl. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Maggie decided to stay in National City to raise Nyela and plus she couldn’t leave since she’s bonded to Kara. So that meant she has to go house hunting because she and Nyela need a proper home so she tells Kara about her plan of house hunting not that she needed to given that Kara can read her mind, which brings them to the mall since they still needed to shop for toddler things. Maggie had thought a head and made a list of what to get so they wouldn’t have to go in blindly. They split the list in two so the shopping could go faster. 

:How many baby blankets does she need?: Kara asks the Latina through their bond since the Latina was on a different aisle from the blonde Kryptonian. 

:To be honest I’m not sure so let’s just get 3] Maggie replied. It takes them an hour for the essential things. They’re gonna come back to get the crib and everything else later after they buy a house. On their way out of the store, they run into Lena Luthor, who was surprise to see Maggie in the city. 

“ Hey guys,” Lena greets them, hugging Kara while nodding her head to the Detective. 

“ Hey Lena,” 

“ Hey Luthor,” 

“ I didn’t know you were back,” Lena says to Maggie. 

“ Yea sorry about that it’s just been a crazy week, so I didn’t have time to tell you that I was back,” says Maggie, as they began to walk to her car. 

“ It’s alright, how long are you staying for?” ask Lena. 

“ A while, we’re actually going house hunting for me,” Maggie tells her which surprised Lena. Because buying a house is a big step. She saw a glimpse of what was inside the bags, throwing her off guard. 

“ Why are there so many baby things?” asks a confused Lena. 

“ Long story, but long story short maggie was following a lead to a case, and she found a pod, called Winn who called me then I brought the pod to the DEO and we found out that Cadmus had been experimenting on it,” Kara says only to be interrupted by Maggie. 

“ Little Davers, that isn’t short,” states Maggie. “ What she's trying to say is that the person in the pod is mine and Alex’s child.” 

“ Wait what?” Lena asks. “ How.” 

“ Apparently your mother completed the child’s DNA with mine and Alex’s,” responded Maggie. 

“ Oh wow,” 

“ Yea,” Silence drops over them, until Kara breaks it by asking if Lena wanted to join them. She didn’t feel anything from Maggie’s side of the bond of disagreement so that was a good sign. It takes them a while to find the perfect house but they finally do. It’s a two story house, close to the DEO and the Precinct as well to a park. The price of the house was just in her budget which was perfect and with the help of Lena, she didn’t have to wait to move in. The house still had all the furniture since the owner didn’t want to take any of them with them. The house has a pavilion, a patio, balconies, 6 bedrooms, an office, 5 bathrooms, outside pool, an island, an attic, a basement, 2 garages, and a big back and front yard. Kara swept the whole house just to make sure that it was legit and it was by the look of her grinning face. 

“ This house is amazing,” She commented. 

“ I know,” agreed Maggie. “ Do you guys wanna pick a room?” The two women look at the Detective confused. 

“ Kara, I know you, and I know you would worry yourself out about us that you’d eventually just come over and sleep here, knowing we’re safe,” Maggie points out to the blonde. Kara sighs knowing that she was right and leaves to search for a room. Then Maggie turned to Lena. 

“ I just thought you wanted company, I know that you barely even go to your penthouse, so maybe you’d want to live with me? God knows that I will need all the help I could get rasing Nyela,” Maggie says. 

“ Nyela? Is that your child’s name?” Lena asks. Maggie nods her head with a smile. Lena leaves to go find a room as well. Maggie smiles at herself with the victories of the two women. Maggie already claimed one room upstairs, meaning the other room is Nyela, and Kara seemed to chose the last room upstairs. Lena choses the middle room downstairs. It takes them 7 hours to move in thanks to Kara’s and Clark’s (who Kara called to help and filled him in) super speed. 

“ Are you sure the DEO ran every test on her?” Clark asks. 

“ yes, and all result came back either positive or negative depending on the tests,” reassured Kara. “ Cadmus failed to do what they wanted with her, that’s why we’re guessing the reason why her failsafe was broken, Cadmus had been trying to kill her, but they failed at that too.” 

“ Why would they want to kill a child? She’s just a child Kara,” Clark says. 

“ I know,” she says sadly, hugging him before he left back to Metropolis. Maggie’s phone rings, which she takes her phone out and see who was calling her. 

“ Let;s go pick up my daughter,” Maggie says grinning at her words. Never in a million years did she ever thing she would utter those words, but it had felt right even if everything else isn’t. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, Lena and Maggie are close friends. Kara and Lena are best friends, I'm at the border line of shipping them as a couple but also just really close friends. So in this story, Lena, Maggie, and Kara are sharing a house together, and Lena and Kara are helping Maggie raise Nyela for the time being because Alex doesn't know about Nyela yet. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to time-jump five months later because one I'm lazy to actually write and two I just love time jumps. There will be flashbacks in the later chapters but not right now. Hope you guys enjoy reading.

~Five Months Later~ 

**Maggie**

“It’s been five months Mags, Alex came home 2 weeks ago, don’t you think it’s time to tell her,” Kara says sitting down next to me. 

“ Believe me, I want to but every time I want to every chance I see her happy, I back out because I don’t want to ruin her happiness, she doesn’t need me in her life, she has Kelly,” even though that hurts saying that, it’s true. I could feel Kara brush against my mind asking to be let in. She and I learned how to put a mental barrier between us with the help of J’onn and a lot of practice. I don’t let her in though, which I could tell annoys her through the bond and her pout. 

“ We both know you’re lying, “ she says. I once said I couldn’t imagine a life without Alex and I can’t but I can’t live in a world where she isn’t happy. After a while, and a lot of pouting from Kara, I finally gave in. 

“ Fine, I’ll tell her,” I sigh in defeat, Kara engulfs me in a hug. I was never a hugger before a hugger, but once I met the Danvers sisters and their weird but amazing family, I was ok with them. Now I was used to getting 20 hugs a day from Kara, Winn, Lena and Nyela, mostly from Kara and Nyela. 

“ We also have to tell her about Nyela,” she says as if she was just reminded. I selfishly wanted to keep Nyela to myself but that wasn’t fair to Alex or Nyela. Plus it was Alex who wanted a child. 

“ It’s game night tonight so we can tell her then,” Kara says. 

“ With who?” I ask. 

“ James, Kelly, Nia, WInn, and Brainy,” she replied. 

“ Do I have to do it tonight?” I ask, I really didn't want to have an audience especially with Kelly. Plus 3 out of the 5 already know. 

“ Yes because you’ll end up doing it a year later now, it’s time to go to work before we get fired,” she says. Lena has Nyela today so we didn’t have to worry about her. Kara drops me off to work with 2 dozen donuts, and that is why I love Little Danvers. 

“ Hey Sawyer,” my old partner, Davidson greeted taking the 2 boxes of donuts out of my hand. 

“ Hey, and thanks,” I say. 

“ Your baby girl not with you today?” Davidson asks. I nod my head. I started taking Nyela to work since I’m rarely on the field anymore plus Nyela was getting restless of just being stuck at home and the DEO, so I decided to take her out more. 

“ She’s with Lena today,” I tell him. Everyone is fond of her ever since I brought her here for the first time. She makes the place better and happier. Nye is comfortable around everyone at the DEo, Precinct, Catco, and L-Corp. Those 3 and here are usually where she goes so she’s not just stuck in one place. They become a familiar and safe place to her. The first Christmas she actually celebrated lasted 5 weeks because we celebrated them with the 4 different plans plus with just us at the house. A lot has happened over the last five months. I’m a mother, bonded to kara for the rest of our lives, and a Captain. 

“ She’ll be with me tomorrow,” I tell him. 

“ Oh ok, I wanna give her a belated Christmas present since I couldn’t be there,” he says which makes me smile since he was a father to girls as well. I’ve met his girls before and they’re pretty great. 

“ I’m sure she’ll love it,” I say smiling at him, walking to my office.

~Time Skip: 9:00 p.m.~

I was held up in my office doing paperwork that I've missed during the last 5 months. As I was walking to my bike, something had felt off and that’s when I noticed that the bank was being robbed across from me. Everyone was home and those who weren't were on patrol. So I couldn’t really call for a back up, not that I was thinking since it was pure instinct that took over. I went into the bank to stop them, not realizing I’m not wearing a bullet-proof vest which is stupid because they have guns. 

“ NCPD, put your hands up and drop your weapons,” I say, taking out my gun while carefully watching them because one wrong move and I’m a goner. I manage to super speed across the room to one of them then grab their gun, destroying it. I’m still getting used to having powers. 

“ What the hell?!” the guy exclaimed, freaking out which is good. I get shot by the last dude in the stomach, but I manage to shoot his thigh making him drop his gun which I destroy as well. 

“ Son of a bitch,” I groan in pain, as I apply pressure on my gun wound. Kara is so gonna kill me for not waiting for backup. I reach through the bond to Kara, I am so gonna get a lecture from her. I hear the familiar whoosh 5 second later. 

“ Maggie, c’mon stay with me,” Kara says, pressing down on the wound. “ You can’t die Sawyer, or I swear to Rao that I will kill you if you do then revive you so Alex could kill you then revive you again because we can’t life a life without you in it,” Of course Little Danvers’ threat turns mushy and loving. I chuckle. 

“ You did good Little Danvers, take care of them and yourself,” I say before everything turns black. 

**KARA**

We were playing monopoly when I felt it, felt her thoughts going 60 miles per seconds, felt and heard her heartbeat slowly fading, felt the immense pain that suddenly emerged in my stomach as if I was shot which was impossible. I placed a hand on my stomach to feel the familiar sticky substance of blood. 

“ Kara?” I hear Winn asks, I look up at him to see fear in his eyes. I got up so quickly that it seemed as if I used superspeed. 

“ Alex, I need to go,” I said, trying to maintain calm. Alex’s eyes widened at the sight of my bloody hand. I shake my head to reassure her that it’s not my blood but it doesn’t help that it’s her ex-fiancée blood instead. 

“ What happened,” she asks. 

“ Maggie,” is all I say bolting out of my own apartment. Kelly doesn’t know that I’m Supergirl meaning I couldn’t just fly out of my apartment like I would normally do. By the time I get to Maggie, her breathing is shallow, and her pulse is weak. Blood seeping through her clothes like mine was. Why isn’t her healing kicking in? I picked her up removing her hand from her stomach so I could apply pressure on it so she doesn’t bleed to death. 

“ C’mon Mags,” I plead. “ Stay with me.” I fly us to the DEO as fast as I can without hurting her. 

“ Take care of them and yourself,” she mutters before passing out. 

“ Help her,” I say frantically when I land on the balcony of the DEO. Though I had a hard time giving her to them. 

“ Kara?” I hear J’onn but everything is so disoriented. I can’t feel the buzzing feeling that is Maggie, nor do I hear her thoughts or even feel her. 

“ J’onn, J’onn, I can’t feel her,” I say breathlessy then everything turns black. 

**ALEX**

One minute we’re playing monopoly and next thing I know is Kara’s distress and Winn’s worry expression. Both signs are horrible because Kara rarely gets that frantic and the only other person she gets that frantic is Maggie. But that’s impossible because Maggie isn’t in National City. If Kara is this frantic then it means that Maggie is back and I don’t know how to feel. Kara’s hand was covered in blood as well as her shirt. My first instinct is to ask her if she was hurt but then she tells me that it’s not her blood and that confuses me even more because her shirt wasn’t covered in blood before nor was her hand. She bolts after she says Maggie. 

“ We got to go like right now,” Winn says, getting up, he’s almost as frantic as Kara and that’s not a good sign, that’s never a good sign. We all leave Kara’s flat. 

“ Nia, Brainy you guys go with Winn,” I tell them which they had no problem with. 

“ It's a DEO emergency so you guys go home,” I tell them. 

“ But Al what if it’s dangerous?” Kelly asks which was a pretty stupid question to ask because given my job it is always dangerous. 

“ My job IS dangerous,” I say. “ Now I have to go.” 

“ Let me come with, I’ll help,” James says. 

“ For god sake you are not a DEO agent so just stop,” I snap. Can you really blame me though? My sister’s shirt was covered in blood, her hand was covered in blood. Kara doesn’t bleed easily so I don’t really care if I hurt his feelings or not, all I care about is getting to Kara and Maggie. I jumped on my bike and drove off, breaking so many rules but right now I didn’t care. I tried calling Kara but it sent me to voicemail and that was not a good sign. I parked my bike and made my way to the building. I don’t find Kara, which was strange but I spot J’onn. 

“ They’re ok Alex,” he tells me once I’m in arms reach of him. My brows bunches up confused of who they are and J’onn seems to pick up on that. 

“ Kara and Maggie, though Maggie just got out of surgery,” he says. 

“ What?!” 

“ A bullet hit her stomach lucky it didn’t hit any organs,” he tells me and my stomach drops because I could have lost Maggie today. 

“ What happened?” I ask. 

“ A robbery at the bank, she was off shift and you know how Maggie is, she manages to de-arm two of the robbers but the 3rd one shot her right in the stomach,” he tells me. Of course Maggie would go without backup. That’s what she, Kara, and I have all in common, and we all hate that about each other. Always putting our lives in danger when we could just wait for backup but no. 

“ What happened to Kara? She was bleeding though she wasn’t before,” I tell him and that seems to intrigue him. 

“ Nothing really happened to her, more like what happened to Maggie,” he says, confusing me. 

“ What do you mean?” I ask but before he could answer a blaring alarm went off. 

“ Winn, what are we dealing with?” I ask, everyone’s expression tells me that it’s not good. 

“ Someone attacked L-Corp,” Winn says looking at J’onn. 

“ Why? What are they after?” I ask. 

“ Not what, who,” J’onn says angrily. 

“ Alpha team, let’s roll out,” he says. “ Alex, stay here and watch their condition.” It's an old habit to say “yes sir” after saying it for so many years. It’s only been 2 years since he gave me the promotion of Director but it still takes time getting used to. I go to the med bay to see Maggie on the cot, and confused by why she has Kara’s sunlight. 

“ Hey Jackson, why does she have the sun lamp?” I asked the doctor who was currently monitoring her vitals. 

“ Dr. Hamilton told me to put it,” he replies. 

“ Why?” I ask. 

“ I don’t know ma’am,” he says. 

“ She’s fine Alex,” I hear Kara’s voice behind me. 

“ Fine? Kara she was shot,” I say. 

“ It’s all part of the job Danvers,” my heart jumped at the sound of her voice. It has been two years since I have heard her voice. When I turn to look at her, she still looks as beautiful as ever. 

“ Hey Maggie,” even saying her name makes my heart race. 

“ Hey Danvers,” is it stupid to be affect by a name? I mean it’s just my last name yet it holds so many memories with hers. “ You ok?” 

“ Am I ok? Are you ok? You got shot,” this conversation feels like deja vu to the first time we said ‘I love you’ to each other except the roles were reversed, I was the one on the bed. 

“ Little Danvers, I’m fine,” Maggie says. 

“ You could have died, Maggie,” Kara says pain lacing her voice. 

“ But I didn’t, I’m still alive, you there on time,” she says reaching for Kara’s hand. It helps reassure Kara but not her words. I can’t help but think what if Kara didn’t get there on time? She would have been dead and the image of her laying in her blood taking her last breath is too familiar, too real because with our line of job anything could happen. It’s not the first time I wished that both Kara and Maggie had a different job but I know them, they have fat hearts. J’onn enters the room, guess it went well at L-Corp. 

“ I’m glad to see you’re alright Maggie,” J’onn says. 

“ Same,” Maggie says. 

“ What’s wrong?” Kara asks J’onn sensing that there was something wrong. 

“ L-Corp was attacked,” he says and Maggie’s reaction surprises me because since when did she care for L-Corp. I gently push Maggie back into a lying position so she doesn’t tear her stitches. 

“ I’m fine Alex,” she says, placing a hand on mine which shocks me as I pull away. There’s this look in her eye that I can’t read. 

“ Are they ok?” Maggie asks. They? 

“ Yea, they’re back home right now,” J’onn says and that's enough for Kara to speed off, making J’onn sigh.

“ Can you,” J’onn says to Maggie, gesturing out to where Kara took off. I feel like I’m missing something. 

“ Yea,” Maggie says with a slight wince. 

“ You ok?” I ask even though that’s pretty stupid since I already knew the answer which was she wasn’t ok. 

“ Yea, just hurts,” she answers. 

“ She’ll be fine flying right?” J’onn asks Maggie which confuses me because why would Maggie know the answer. 

“ It’s minor so she should be fine,” Maggie replied, surprising me. I am definitely missing something. 

“ Is Kara hurt?” I ask. 

“ Little Danvers is ok, she’s not hurt or at least not in the way you are thinking,” which did not make sense at all. She gives me a ‘I’ll explain later’ look. J’onn leaves us alone. 

“ How are you?” she asks but I was having none of that. 

“ How long have you’ve been back?” I ask her. 

“ 5 months,” she answers and didn’t even tell given that I was on away on mission but still. “ I swear I was going to tell you I was back, tonight actually but then these happened.” Gesturing at her gun wound. 

“ Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” I ask. 

“ I saw you happy with someone and I didn’t want to ruin that,” she says. 

“ You could never ruin my happiness, you’re my first love, heck the love of my life,” is what I wanted to say but instead I said, “ You wouldn’t have.” I miss her. I miss what we have, I miss seeing her the first thing in the morning and last thing at night. I miss everything about her but I’m with Kelly now. 

“ You ok there Danvers?” 

“ Yea,” I say. 

“ Why am I not convinced?” she says doing her signature tilt. “ Come here.” Opening her arms, I went to her. It surprises me how strong she is, the hug is almost Kara-like which should be impossible. I could feel how tone she was against me. 

“ Thought you didn’t like hugs?” I tease. 

“ I don’t Danvers, but you, Little Danvers, Winn, Eliza, and J’onn are exceptions,” she says. 

“ Aw I’m touch Sawyer,” I say jokingly and for a second I allow myself to pretend that it’s just a normal day for us, and Winn would tell us that we’re still his favorite couple then we both threaten Winn but that imagination doesn’t last because the reality is that I broke something irreplaceable. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for the squeal of this story, I was thinking it would be a crossover with Grey's Anatomy because well one Lexie but also I think it would very interesting to write that. My best friend finally managed to make me watch it and so far I love it but I'm only at season 4 right now so I'm just making a draft of the squeal. Let me know if you guys would actually read that. If you guys have any suggestion or recommendation leave it down in the comment.


End file.
